Break Down These Walls
by stealmyylove
Summary: When Clare sees Jake and Alli kissing, time stops for all of them. Truths come out and Jake realizes he's got it all wrong. Will he be able to get Clare to forgive him and get them back together? Eventual Cake story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Break Down These Walls

**Fandom: **Degrassi

**Pairing: **Cake - Clare Edwards and Jake Martin

**Status: **Not complete, chapter fic.

**Rating: **Teen, could change but probably not.

**Notes: **This is my take from the promo and what I'd want to happen after, I know it probably won't. But hey, that's why we all write fanfiction, right? Enjoy. :

* * *

><p>The air pushed around them and her words hung in the air, her heart break sounding and bouncing off of the trees as it forcibly hit him against the chest. Jake looked at Alli, her eyes were wide. After all, they hadn't expected to get caught. Neither of them had said a word about Clare, he didn't want to. He had his reasons, mainly the fact that he was trying to forget that he was irrevocably in love with his future stepsister. Why had Alli kissed him? He didn't know. He had his reasons: he was trying to forget.<p>

"Wait, Clare." He said, pushing himself to his feet as Alli stood beside him, opening her mouth to make her own apologies but Clare simply shook her head as she took Bianca's hand and turned, walking off. In the dark, he saw Bianca put her arm around Clare's shoulders, which were shaking.

She was crying.

"What have I done?" Alli muttered quietly, covering her face. "What have we done?" Alli stepped away from Jake, it felt wrong. "Why did we do that? Why did I kiss you? I know how she feels about you. She's my best friend! Why did you kiss me?" She shrieked at him and he felt a headache coming along. "The same reason you kissed me, Alli. We're both trying to forget." He hadn't missed her stares at Dave, the open heart breaking gaze that he was trying to hard to hide when he saw Clare.

"We have to tell her." Alli turned, looking up at him but he shook his head. "We can't. Maybe it's better this way, with her hating me." This didn't help Alli, though. "I can't let her hate me! And you know what? You're stupid if you think it's easier for her to hate you. Parents be damned, you two belong together."

"Says the girl who just kissed me."

"Can it, Martin. Stop being a jackass and find a way to fix this. And fast."

"She doesn't want both. I can't break up my parents to be with her. And she doesn't want us together if they are."

Alli rolled her eyes. "She was upset at prom, she was still in shock. It was more of the fact that her mom is getting married right after the divorce. Everybody knows how hard the divorce was on her."

He hadn't actually thought of that. Then, with all of it laid out in front of him, he realized it didn't have anything to do with their future stepsibling status. She was hurt and confused. His father hadn't had a problem with them dating but Helen had showed resistance at once and that night, the words Clare had said was basically Helen's words.

"Fuck." He muttered quietly.

"Yep." Alli agreed as she watched him began to pace.

"How am I going to fix this?" Jake asked, but he knew nobody could answer that for him.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come! <strong> You don't have to but reviewing is nice. :]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Here is chapter two! I hope you like it. :)

* * *

><p>A week came and went leaving Jake feeling like the worlds biggest douche bag. Clare wouldn't talk to Alli nor would she talk to him. Alli was about five minutes away from always killing him and even Bianca looked like she was going to strangle him. Sighing, he kicked a rock and leaned against the tree. He had spent less time at the cabin to avoid awkward moments. Eli had reached out to him, though, offering any help that he could. It was weird, but nice and even Eli had admitted that Jake had fucked up pretty badly.<p>

"So," a voice said and Jake whirled around and stared at Bianca. He might have gulped. He hadn't heard anybody coming and his heart was pounding. Bianca must have been a secret ninja or something.

"So?" He repeated, trying to appear as if she hadn't just scared the shit out of him. Bianca nodded. "So you hurt Clare, you know?" Jake looked away, he wasn't in the mood for this. He had yet to think of a way to fix anything. He had sent her flowers, picked her flowers. He had played all of her favorite songs on guitar. He had made her breakfast.

"I know," Jake scratched the back of his neck and looked at her, shrugging. "I don't know what to do. I've..."

"Have you apologized?" Bianca stopped him before he went into a long rant and Jake scrunched his eyebrows together, thinking. Finally, he nodded, snorting. "Of course I've apologized, I mean, obviously."

She raised her eyebrows and he looked away again. She made him uncomfortable. Way too uncomfortable. "You're sort of a jerk, Jake. You said sorry, she told me. But she also said how it wasn't very heartfelt. You were making excuses for yourself. You kissed her best friend... after breaking up with her... AT PROM and calling her SIS through text." Jake flinched and covered his face.

"Okay, oh wise one." Jake dropped his hands and made a sweeping motion with his arm. "Tell me please. I haven't a single clue and I miss her. I just want her back because I'm a fuck up and I've hurt her. I wasn't supposed to be that guy. We took a risk and we could have continued being great and I just... I miss her so much, holy fuck. Why am I telling you this?"

Bianca shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. "Because I'm going to help you."

Jake blinked a few times before leaning back against the tree. "Wait. What? Why?"

She smiled sadly and tilted her head. "Saint Clare is a nice girl, man. She doesn't deserve the kind of heartbreak I'm going through. She's been through enough and even if you're kind of a dumbass, I can tell you want to fix things. You're just too much of an idiot." Jake muttered thanks but Bianca continued on as if she hadn't heard him. "And honestly, I hate seeing her cry because it reminds me of my own pain. I guess... if it were me? If there were a way to fix it. If the guy was wanting to fix things with me? I'd want someone to help him get it right."

Jake wondered when Bianca and Clare had become friends, what had happened. How it had happened because he didn't know. He wondered if anybody knew. Apart from all of that though, he was happy because she was willing to help him fix everything. He needed help. He breathed out and smiled. "Well, thank you. And if there is anything I could do to help you..." He didn't know who she was hurting over, but she was in pain. Jake frowned. "Let me know, okay?" Bianca shrugged it off, though, and pulled his arm, dragging him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's discuss this letter you're going to write to Clare."

"Letter?"

"Part one of your way back to Bright Eyes, okay?"

And Jake wasn't going to argue with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I know it's short, but I lost the original file and wanted to get this out as quickly as possible. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Clare's reaction after this chapter! :)

* * *

><p><em>Clare,<em>

_I'm not good with words, you're the writer, but I'm going to try. So please just bare with me, I know I don't deserve it... but please, okay? Alright, I'm an idiot. I don't know, I freak out easily even if I pretend to be all cool and collected. I guess after that dinner, I freaked out. I'd already known it was coming because dad told me before... I should have told you, I think, because you flipped at dinner and I think if you had a warning, things might have been different.I think if your mom hadn't of reacted the way she had... you wouldn't have flipped out... I think if they had taken your feelings into consideration... there's so many different things. Like me. There's me. I shouldn't have said we should break up, but you were saying that it was wrong and freaking out and being with you is the only right thing I've ever done and you were standing there saying that it was all so wrong and I didn't think past my own pain and anger that it was your mother talking. And by time I said it and you had that sad look in your eyes and I knew that I couldn't take that back, so I ran. Because you see, Clare, I'm good at running. I'm so good at it and every bit of you kept me from running before I did but now I'd screwed up and I knew I'd hurt you. Hurting you has always been the last thing I've ever wanted to do, but lately it seems to be the only thing I've done._

_I was leaving and hurting. I'd heard about the shooting and I was pissed at myself because... because what if that had been you. But it wasn't and you were okay and the whole night sucked so badly and... I don't know. I called you sis and it was stupid because I am stupid and I figured it'd be best if we both got used to it and I suck, okay? I'm... so, so sorry._

_And yet, that isn't even the worst of it._

_Alli._

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm... sorry doesn't even cover it. I'm horrible. I'm... We were both in pain. Me over you, her over Dave. It doesn't make it right or any better. It's not an excuse, either. I know I've been making a lot of excuses for myself and I'm the biggest jackass to ever walk this earth and I'm just so sorry, Clare. I can't do this anymore, I can't... not be around you or be around you and see you look at me with those eyes that are so sad and hurt and just... looking at me like I'm the absolute worst person ever. Even if I am. I can't handle it. I don't care what our parents say. I want them to be happy, I do. They deserve it. But what about us? It's not wrong. We're not wrong, Clare._

_Tell me how to fix this. Tell me how to make this better. Tell me how I can make you not hate me and be able to look into your beautiful eyes again. Just... I need you._

_Please, Clare? I'm an idiot, but I'm an idiot who is completely in love with you and nobody else has ever made me feel this way. I don't want this to be our ending. I don't want an ending, Clare. I just want you._

_Come find me when you read this, even if you don't forgive me. Because I know that's going to take a long time. But I do think we should talk... whenever you're ready._

_I love you, Clare._

_-Jake_


End file.
